House of CreepyPastas
by RavenDarkwood14
Summary: When you see the quiet girl in class, you don't normally expect her to be completely obsessed with serial killers. Sapphire Evans has been keeping track of a local serial killer who goes by the name of Jeff the Killer, and joins up with him to be partners in crime. But when she meets his family, not everyone is too keen of her


Chapter 1

I'm what some might describe as "the quiet girl" of what others might describe as "the weirdo who obsesses over things and draws on herself". I guess it all depends on who you ask, that is, if they even know who I am. Some may think that's sad, but I don't. I don't really care what people think of me considering I wear a tail to school most days and sometimes the matching cat ears. Only my closest friends know what goes on in my fucked up head, but even they don't know everything. Like for one, I have an extreme love for serial killers. All of the research and fascination with with Jeffrey Dahmer and Jack the Ripper, constant marathons of Dexter, and that's just the beginning. I have been keeping track of any new sightings of a serial killer running around town. He goes by the name of Jeff the Killer. He was released from the mental hospital about 2 years ago. They say he went insane after the head trauma he got after being beaten to almost nothing. When he was jumped, they bleached his skin and turned it to pure white. His hair darkened from brown to black while he was recovering, and he carved a chelsea grin into his cheeks. I've been watching his every move for the last month, and I now know where he'll strike next. Luckily, It's just a couple blocks away from my house, and I'm going to meet him there. Why you ask? Because I'm a crazy, obsessed fangirl and I need to meet Jeff, even if I die trying.

I got up from my desk and paced around my bedroom, running my slender fingers through my shoulder length, brown hair.

"Okay, calm down. Gather your bearings Sapphire. You can do this. Just be strong, overcome him if he tries to attack. Be smart and don't get ahead of yourself." I said to myself, opening my messenger bag and double-checking to make sure I packed everything. Yep, everything was there. I looked up at the clock, and saw that I had about half an hour until he arrived (being that he always struck at midnight). I tied my hair up, slipped on my favorite hoodie, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My parents were gone for the weekend, so I didn't need to tell them I'd be gone or where I'd be going. I raced down the front steps and set off towards my destination. The neighborhood was so quiet, with the occasional cat and the streetlights illuminating my way. There was something so calming about the night, and the steady beat of my combat boots hitting the pavement as I walked just added to the tone. Before I knew it, I was in front of the house. It was a tiny, one story house with what looked like only one inhabitant. I dashed to the side of the house and hid in the bushes, waiting for my target to arrive. I sat around for what seemed like forever until I saw something run to the back of the house, and sneak in the back door.

"Bingo." I said, making my way there too. He left the door open a tad, most likely for an easy exit. I smiled and snuck in, my head whirling from the excitement. I made my way through the kitchen, down the hallways, and stopped right outside the bedroom door. I listened in and heard muffled screaming.

"Hush now, don't you worry, I'm here to help you. I'm going to make you beautiful, just like me" A calm, deep voice said, making me melt inside. The muffled screaming intensified and I was overwhelmed with anticipation. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see my hero. I burst through the door and looked towards the bed. Jeff was leaning over the woman in bed, his hand over her mouth, his other hand gripping the handle of his signature knife. He whipped his head around towards the door and his smile grew wider.

"Oh, well hello there. What are you doing here, interrupting my fun?" He said, taking his hand off the woman's mouth and walking over to me. His white hoodie was still splattered with last night's blood, and his knife gleamed in the little bit of moonlight that spilled into the room. I was at a loss for words. My idol was right in front of me, walking towards me, but I knew too well what would happen next.

"I love you so much. I-I can't believe I'm standing here with you. You are my idol" I said, trying to remain calm. He smiled and pushed me up against the wall.

"Oh really? I'm your idol? How could anyone love this beautiful face: Or my murderous actions?" He said, his face incredibly close to mine.

"How could I now? I think you're amazing." I said, my hands pressed up against his chest.

He smiled and said, "How would you like to see me do my work?"

"I'd love to"

He smiled wide and backed up. I guess the woman was too shocked to run because she was still sitting where Jeff left her, until he began walking back over there. She jumped up and ran to the door, or at least tried to. Jeff sprang at her and tackled her to the ground where he then gripped her neck tight.

"My dearest, why must you struggle? Very soon you'll look just like me. Now, how about you put on a pretty little smile for our audience." He said, choking her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she clawed at Jeff's snow white hand, praying for him to loosen his grip.

"If you smile, I'll loosen my grip. Otherwise, I'll have to force a smile onto your face." He said, gripping his knife tighter. I watched this scene go down when I was shocked back into reality and realized what I was about to watch. I wasn't sure whether I should let it go on and keep the trust of my idol, or be a good civilian and stop this woman from getting murdered. I looked at her as she was forced to smile, and watched as she whispered the words "Help. Me."

"See darling? A smile was all it took. Now, don't you look lovely, but it's not quite perfect" He said, loosening his grip so she could breath, but still keep hold her her. He lowered his blade until it was between her lips, tipped his head to the side, and looked her over. The woman began to tremble and whimper, holding back a scream.

"Um, Jeff?" I said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, my lovely assistant?" He said without turning around. Did he just call me that? His lovely assistant? I could get used to that.

"I just wanted to say that the cuts would come out better if you put the point of the blade in her mouth." I said, changing my opinion.

"You know, you're right. Shall we try?"

"You mean you."

"No, I mean we. Come over here. I'm starting to take a liking to you. If you're going to stick with me then you should at least learn the basics. I'll show you."

I walked over and knelt down next to him. The look of shock and horror on the woman's face was priceless. He repositioned the blade so it was now in her mouth and motioned for me to grab the handle. I did so, and instantly began shaking. Jeff saw how nervous I was and placed his hand over mine. His hand was ice cold, but oddly comforting.

"Slow and steady" He said, guiding my hand. My heart was beating wildly, and I was almost positive it was audible. He lined the blade u with her cheek and looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, sounding oddly compassionate. I nodded and looked back down at the woman. She was sobbing loudly but couldn't squirm away.

"Okay. 3...2...1" Jeff said, guiding our hands so the knife sliced cleanly through her skin. Blood oozed out rapidly and she screamed. Her sobbing grew louder and she thrashed around. Jeff gripped her neck tighter and muffled her screaming.

"Okay, now you do it. Just like I showed you." He said. I lined the blade up once more, by myself, and made the slice. the woman tried to scream but couldn't because of Jeff choking her.

"Shall I go find the bleach for you Jeffrey?" I said, a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Man, you sure know quite a bit about me. How do you know all of this about me?" He asked.

"I'll explain later, we're kind of on a time limit. I know you like your victims to br alive when you burn them." I said, dashing out the door.

I came back as soon as I found the bottle and saw Jeff pacing around the room and the woman curled up in a sobbing ball.

"Here you go." I said, handing him the jug.

"Grab your stuff, we'll leave the way we came in." He said, unscrewing the cap and pouring the contents onto the woman. She screamed as it came in contact with her open wounds and grabbed her bleeding, burning face. Jeff pulled out a box of matches, lit one and threw it at the woman. The chemical caught fire instantly, and the woman screamed again and again.

"Okay, let's go. I have a couple questions for you." He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out, just as I grabbed my bag.

We were standing right before it. The burning house. I requested that we stay a little longer to see everything go down in flames.

"So, your first kill. What do you think?" Jeff said, toying with his beloved knife.

"It was...a rush." I said, looking around for the emergency vehicles that were on their way. Jeff had his hood up to hide his face so no one would recognize him.

"I remember my first blood." He said nostalgically.

"We should probably get going now. I'll answer any questions you have on the way to my house" I said, motioning down the street. Jeff nodded and followed along side as I led the way to my house.

"So, to begin with, how do you know so much about me?"

"I just had fascination with you, and spent the past couple months keeping tabs on you"

"Why suck fascination with me?"

"I found you and the way you do things quite interesting."

"Does anyone else know about this obsession?"

"Not a soul, except for you."  
"You know what, I like you. You've got a certain craziness to you that I like a lot. You should stick around kid, we could make a great team."

"Who are you calling a kid? You can't be much older than I am."

"I'm 18, as of October."

"See? I'm 17."

"It was more of a nickname as opposed to an insult."

"Okay, fine."

"Anyways, you should still consider saying by my side. What's your name by the way?"

"Sapphire."

"Ooh, I like it. Jeff and Sapphire, villains of the night." He playfully jabbed his knife forward, then chuckled. I smiled, reached out, and grabbed his free hand. Without looking over, I could tell he turned towards me. I couldn't tell what his actual facial expression was from the corner of my eye (mostly because he had a constant smile carved into his face) so I turned towards him. I looked straight to his eyes and saw that instead of their normal glow of insanity, they were part happiness, part sadness, and just a hint of insanity.

"Why'd you…" He said, but I cut him off. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I was almost in tears because I just realized...I'm in love with a monster.


End file.
